


Увядшие листья на грязной земле

by Allora



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action, Angst, Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джесс любила читать апокалиптическую фантастику, но то было раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Увядшие листья на грязной земле

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598050) by [celeste9](http://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 
> 
> Примечание автора: это апокалипсис-фик, так что в тексте есть намеки на смерть персонажей.
> 
> Этот фик является переводом. Если вы хотите сказать спасибо автору, пожалуйста, перейдите по ссылке названия оригинального рассказа выше и нажмите Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

Джесс любила читать апокалиптическую фантастику. В ЦИА ее поддразнивали, думая, что она увлекается любовными романами. Но на самом деле, когда она хотела уютно устроиться на диване с книгой и бокалом вина, то обычно выбирала истории о мрачном будущем, зомби или еще о чем-нибудь столь же “жизнеутверждающем”. Описываемое в них было бесконечно далеким и маловероятным, но привлекательным для ее воображения: истории об обыкновенных людях, которые преодолевали опасность и боролись за жизнь, используя свой ум, природную жестокость и навыки, которых они в себе даже не предполагали в обычной жизни. Возможно, эта тема находила у нее отклик из-за работы в ЦИА. Так или иначе, это были ее любимые книги.  
Так было раньше.  
Мир разрушили не аномалии. Он был разрушен человеком. Это люди сбрасывали бомбы друг на друга, дрались, стреляли и убивали. Аномалии всего лишь подливали масла в огонь.  
Сотрудники ЦИА пытались что-то изменить, делая то, что делали всегда, но у них просто заканчивались ресурсы и не хватало людей. Аномалии продолжали открываться, но мир изменился. Джесс думала, что если бы аномалии открывались только в прошлое, у них был бы шанс. Но из новых аномалий приходили только хищники из будущего.  
Люди важнее всего – Лестер решил, что Беккер будет нужнее в другом месте, и тот покинул ЦИА вместе с большинством своих ребят. Джесс ничего не слышала от него уже несколько месяцев, не знала, жив он или мертв. Беккер всегда казался неуязвимым, выбирался из любых переделок, и Джесс надеялась, что удача его не оставила. Она надеялась... Она надеялась, что если ошибается, то с ним это случилось быстрее и чище, чем то, что произошло со многими их друзьями. Но об этом Джесс думать не хотела.

Сейчас она была с Эмили и считала, что ей повезло. Она никогда не любила одиночество. Иногда ей казалось, что они должны попытаться найти других выживших, собрать небольшую группу, вроде той, что была у Эмили во время ее путешествий по аномалиям. Но Эмили сказала, что тогда все было по-другому, что сейчас это небезопасно, и что они не могут доверять никому, только друг другу.  
Джесс не спорила с ней, потому что у Эмили опыт в выживании был несравнимо больше.  
Они никогда не уходили далеко от ЦИА – от того, что от него осталось. На этом настояла Джесс.  
“Если мы уйдем, как нас найдет Беккер?” – говорила она.  
Эмили ни разу не сказала, что это глупо, но Джесс видела, что она так думала. Эмили считала, что Беккер погиб, а Джесс в это поверить не могла. Она будет верить, что он жив, пока ей не предоставят доказательства обратного.

Они остались в основном крыле ЦИА, где располагались блоки отдыха. Эта часть здания была практически нетронута, но им пришлось провести настоящую зачистку территории от тварей. Джесс придумала импровизированную сигнализацию и надеялась, что она сработает, если кто-то или что-то нарушит границы. Они также убрались на своем этаже. После уборки, смывая с рук и коленей чужую кровь, Джесс немного поплакала. Если Эмили это и заметила, она ничего не сказала.

– Как ты думаешь, может, это начало будущего, откуда пришел Мэтт? Что если мы все-таки ничего не исправили, не остановили? – спросила Джесс однажды ночью, когда они сидели на полу, поджав ноги, и ели консервированные персики.  
– Не знаю.  
– А ты когда-нибудь видела его? Будущее Мэтта?  
– Нет, – Эмили помолчала, глядя куда-то вдаль. – Хотя он рассказывал мне разные истории. Это… возможно, это выглядело именно так. В начале.  
Джесс не знала, зачем она это спросила. Вряд ли ее успокоило, если бы Эмили подтвердила, что Земля действительно уничтожена раз и навсегда, и что их борьба во время Конвергенции была напрасной.  
– Но ведь поверхность в его будущем стала непригодной для жизни? Они жили под землей, а мы все еще можем жить здесь, – задумалась Джесс. По крайней мере, в тех местах, которые не затронули ядерные бомбардировки. – Мы можем это исправить…  
Однажды они уже остановили тварей, чтобы снова можно было безопасно ходить по улицам.  
– Конечно, – Эмили улыбнулась, пытаясь поддержать Джесс, но получилось не слишком убедительно.  
Джесс закусила губу.  
– Как ты думаешь, кто-нибудь пытается... начать сначала? Правительство? Может быть, Лестер...  
Лестер отправил свою семью к своим родителям на юг Франции. Там должно было быть безопаснее. Но безопасность оказалась иллюзией. К тому моменту выезд за пределы страны стал почти невозможным, но Лестер все равно пытался уехать к своим, и Джесс тогда убедилась, что ставить против него не стоит. Вскоре после этого все коммуникации вышли из строя, а потом... Как бы то ни было, Джесс не знала, что с ним случилось. Но ей нравилось думать, что когда мир начнет возрождаться, Лестер точно будет в центре событий.  
– Я не думаю, что кто-то вообще вспоминает о нас, Джесс, – сказала Эмили в ответ на ее вопрос. – Я думаю, что если кто-нибудь из шишек и выжил, все они заботятся о том, чтобы продолжать выживать, а остальной мир может катиться к черту. Новое начало пока что зависит от нас.  
Эмили не была человеком, который умеет успокоить и обнадежить. Она была реалисткой и предпочитала горькую правду. А оптимизм всегда являлся прерогативой Джесс.  
Но ей хотелось, чтобы оставаться оптимистом не было так сложно.

Пустота и тишина лондонских улиц производили странное впечатление. Лондон должен был быть шумным, тесным, заполненным автомобилями и людьми – бизнесменами, идущими на работу, и туристами, которые то и дело останавливались, чтобы сфотографироваться или купить сувенир. Тут должно было быть шумно от разговоров в толпе…  
Город не должен был быть таким, как сейчас. Лондон ощущался мертвым и серым, а шаги Джесс и Эмили отдавались в тишине глухим эхом. Джесс вспомнила о своей коллекции графических романов “Ходячие мертвецы”, черно-белые изображения мирового пост-зомби-апокалипсиса, и подумала, что Лондон сейчас похож именно на эти картинки. Город, лишенный цвета и энергии.  
– Мы должны пополнить запасы еды, – решила Эмили накануне, когда они закончили проводить ревизию на маленькой кухне ЦИА.  
Пополнение запасов означало оставить относительную безопасность ЦИА, но избежать этой прогулки было нельзя, так что сейчас они снова шли по пустым улицам. С каждым разом они были вынуждены заходить все дальше, чтобы найти то, что нужно. Они не были единственными, кто оставался в притворяющемся пустым городе, и основные продукты исчезали быстро.

Послышался шум, и Джесс застыла, схватившись за пистолет.  
ИМД оказались бесполезны, поскольку негде было заряжать аккумуляторы, но в ЦИА еще оставалось огнестрельное оружие, которое предпочитал Беккер. Джесс подумала, что если бы Беккер видел ее сейчас, он гордился бы ею.  
Эмили остановилась рядом, несколько мгновений они тревожно прислушивались и оглядывались по сторонам. Потом Эмили кивнула, и девушки двинулись дальше.  
Именно поэтому они старались как можно реже выходить на улицы. Никогда не знаешь, что может напасть здесь, на открытом пространстве.  
Возможно, Эбби и Коннор гордились бы ею меньше. Джесс и Эмили жили теперь по принципу "убить или быть убитым", когда дело касалось тварей. Если честно, Джесс никогда не испытывала к ним сострадания – после того, что ей пришлось увидеть и пережить. Того, что Эбби находила прекрасным, Джесс опасалась. Ей было жаль убивать животных, да, но свою жизнь и жизнь Эмили ей было жаль куда больше.  
Тут Эмили схватила ее за руку, и Джесс рефлекторно замерла, во все глаза глядя на нее.  
– Смотри, – сказала Эмили одними губами.  
Джесс повернула голову в сторону, куда она указывала. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
Она увидела двух хищников из будущего, обнюхивающих тушу давно сдохшего теропода, похожего на велоцераптора.  
Джесс затаила дыхание. Их лучшая и единственная защита была в том, чтобы оставаться незамеченными. Спастись от одного-то хищника было достаточно сложно, но от двух? Джесс теперь неплохо стреляла, но она была не настолько хороша.  
Даже Беккер опасался этих хищников, и Джесс не могла забыть то, что она пережила, когда хищники охотились на них с Лестером в ЦИА.  
Ладони вспотели, и Джесс поудобнее перехватила пистолет, чтобы он не выскользнул. Если она его потеряет...  
Один из хищников переместился ближе к ним, и сейчас находился едва ли в паре метров. Джесс почувствовала, как напрягаются ее мышцы, словно перед прыжком – она была готова сорваться с места и бежать.  
И тут внезапный порыв ветра качнул приоткрытую старую дверь. Скрип проржавевших петель привлек внимание тварей.  
– Бежим! – бросила Эмили, и Джесс побежала.  
Она бежала, стараясь не споткнуться об обломки камней на дороге, чувствуя, как развеваются за спиной волосы. Они с Эмили добежали до перекрестка и, не сговариваясь, бросились в разные стороны. Джесс не знала, преследовала ее одна тварь или обе, и ей было страшно обернуться, чтобы посмотреть.  
Она слышала хищника за спиной и в какое-то мгновение уловила боковым зрением, как он прыгнул на стену здания, готовясь напасть. Она остановилась, прицелилась из пистолета, который все еще сжимала в руке, и выстрелила.  
Тварь бросилась, Джесс увернулась и, падая, выронила оружие. Пистолет отскочил в сторону. Джесс хотелось закричать. Она отчаянно рванулась за ним, понимая, что через секунду хищник прыгнет снова, и тут услышала автоматную очередь.  
“Не помню, чтобы у Эмили был автомат”, – подумала она и поползла к пистолету, прижимаясь к земле, схватила оружие и укрылась в дверях здания, прикрывая голову руками.  
Все затихло, и какое-то время стояла тишина. Джесс не хотелось выглядывать. Она ничего не слышала, но тварь все еще могла быть там.

– Давай руку, – сказал голос, который не был голосом Эмили, но Джесс его узнала. Только это не мог быть он, невозможно. Или… возможно?  
Она открыла глаза и подняла голову.  
Беккер изменился. Волосы отросли, и щетина на щеках давно не знала бритвы. Длинный шрам тянулся из-под воротника рубашки, обвивая шею, а сам Беккер был обвешан оружием так, что вполне мог один сойти за целую армию.  
Джесс долго смотрела на него, а потом ляпнула первое, что пришло в голову:  
– Ты стал выше.  
И только потом подумала, что именно сказала. Как глупо, глупо, глупо!  
Но Беккер рассмеялся, все еще протягивая ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги, и Джесс ухватилась за нее.  
– Может, это потому, что ты сидишь на земле, – сказал он, а потом посмотрел на ее обувь. – И не надела каблуки.  
– Каблуки совершенно непрактичны во время апокалипсиса, – сообщила ему Джесс и тут же крепко обняла. Разгрузочный жилет Беккера неудобно впивался в ее тело, но это было лучшее объятие за всю ее жизнь.  
Беккер держал крепко, его сильная рука гладила ее волосы, и Джесс хотела, чтобы он никогда, никогда ее не отпускал.  
И вдруг она вспомнила.  
– Эмили! Боже мой, Эмили, мы должны помочь ей, как я могла быть такой эгоисткой? Мы должны найти ее!  
– Не стоит, я в состоянии о себе позаботиться, но спасибо.  
Джесс отскочила от Беккера и бросилась к Эмили, чтобы обнять уже ее.  
– О, ты просто молодец, прости меня, мне так жаль...  
– Все в порядке, – сказала Эмили, улыбаясь, хотя ее лицо было забрызгано кровью. Когда Джесс коснулась ее щеки пальцами, она успокоила: – Это не моя.  
– Хорошо. Это хорошо, – отступила Джесс.  
Эмили подошла к Беккеру, и какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга.  
– Думаю, хорошо, что ты не позволила мне убедить тебя, что мы должны уйти, – сказала она, обращаясь к Джесс.  
Та с облегчением улыбнулась.

Ночью Джесс пришла к Беккеру и застала его во время переодевания. Он менял свою грязную, пережившую долгое путешествие одежду на запасную форму, хранившуюся в раздевалке ЦИА.  
Джесс вспомнила, что так уже было – она, замерев в дверях, наблюдает, как он с заметным трудом переодевается в гражданское. У нее возникло ощущение, что то, что было давным-давно, повторяется снова.  
На этот раз Беккер услышал ее и остановился, бросив свою черную рубашку на пол. Он молчал и просто смотрел на нее.  
Джесс подошла ближе и протянула руку, чтобы коснуться шрамов на его коже. Их было так много, новых...  
Она ощутила под пальцами морщинки следа от пулевого ранения на его плече, а на животе – выпуклый шрам от ножевого. Шрам был неаккуратный, явно зашитый непрофессионалом, и Беккер вздрогнул, когда Джесс его коснулась. Она нашла неровности на левом предплечье, возможно, от шрапнели, крошечные шрамы, как будто пришлось удалить несколько маленьких кусочков. Самым ужасным был тот самый шрам, который она видела выходящим из-под воротника рубашки – длинная полоса, тянущаяся от груди к шее. Полосы. Теперь она поняла, что это, должно быть, след от когтей твари, какого-то животного, полоснувшего его по груди. Или, еще хуже – вцепившееся ему в шею. Джесс скользнула пальцами вдоль отметины.  
Беккер поймал ее руку и удержал в своей.  
– Прости, – тихо сказала Джесс, опуская глаза.  
– Не надо, – отозвался он, – не извиняйся.  
Джесс подняла взгляд.  
– Я соскучилась по тебе, – сказала она.  
Беккер молчал.  
– Эмили хотела уйти отсюда, и я знала, что она права, но я не могла… Я думала, если мы останемся, ты сможешь нас найти. Я думала, что ты не мог погибнуть, просто не мог. Если бы мы ушли, это значило бы, что я тебя предала, а я не могла этого сделать, никак не могла!  
Джесс умолкла. Должно быть, это звучало так глупо, глупо и наивно...  
– Только ради тебя я и смог это сделать. Я знал, что должен к тебе вернуться. Ты помогла мне выжить, Джесс.  
Это могло звучать, как смешная романтическая чепуха, которую несут влюбленные в кино, но Беккер сказал это так искренне и решительно, что сердце Джесс забилось в груди пойманной птицей.  
– Беккер, – начала она, но все слова потеряли смысл, когда его губы прижались к ее.

– Мы должны покинуть Лондон. Я вернулся только чтобы найти тебя, оставил моих людей в Олдершоте, - сказал Беккер позже.  
– На военной базе? – спросила Джесс.  
– Да, но мы там не останемся. Я слышал… Я слышал слухи, что есть места, где все намного лучше.  
Джесс всегда надеялась, что где-то должно быть лучше, и сейчас, когда одна надежда уже сбылась – Беккер был с ней, – было намного легче верить и в остальное.  
– Я доверяю тебе, – сказала она.  
Улыбка Беккера была слабой и натянутой, словно ненастоящей.  
– Я не уверен, что это будет правильно.  
– А я уверена, - сказала Джесс и снова поцеловала его. – Эмили пойдет с нами. Она уже давно хотела уйти.  
Теперь Джесс тоже была готова уйти.

Они обнаружили автомобиль с исправным двигателем. Беккер закачал полный бак бензина из соседних машин, кроме этого, нашел пару канистр, и наполнил их тоже. Оружие, продукты и прочие припасы они загрузили в багажник.  
Джесс немного постояла на улице, пытаясь вспомнить Лондон, каким он был раньше – городом, полным надежд и обещаний.  
Беккер подошел ближе, положил руку ей на плечо.  
– Ты готова?  
Джесс кивнула. Здесь для нее больше ничего не оставалось.  
Они сели в машину, Беккер – за руль, повернул ключ зажигания, и двигатель бодро заворчал.

Никто из них не оглянулся.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
